prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Scofield (The Conspiracy)
You may be looking for his counterpart in the show Michael Scofield is a character who appeared in Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game). He escaped with the other members of the Fox River Seven from Fox River. Family *Father - Aldo Burrows *Mother - Christina Scofield *Brother - Lincoln Burrows *Ex-sister-in-law - Lisa Rix *Nephew - L. J. Burrows Biography Background Michael was born on October 10, 1974. After his father, Aldo Burrows, deserted the family before his birth, Michael took up his mother's maiden name as his own surname in order to start a new life because she told him that his father was an alcoholic and drug user (which was later proved untrue). (1x4) When Michael was 11 and Lincoln was 15, their mother (then age 31) supposedly died of a brain aneurysm brought on by a brain tumor (she is later found to be alive), though it was initially thought to be liver cancer. Lincoln, his older brother, became his guardian and tried his best to take care of him. Having lost both their parents, Lincoln descended into a life of crime. However, Lincoln worked hard to prevent Michael from taking his own path and suffering the same fate. This became one of Michael's reasons for hatching an escape plan to help his brother. (1x5, 1x16) Following the death of his mother, he and Lincoln moved in with the family of Lincoln's friend, Veronica Donovan. This situation was short-lived. Afterwards, Michael and Lincoln both traveled in and out of different foster home situations. Though they were usually kept together, there were periods of time when circumstances required them to be placed separately. One such instance occurred when Lincoln did a six-month sentence stretch in juvenile hall on an assault charge when Michael was 11. Michael was placed with an abusive foster father in the Pershing section of Chicago; who routinely locked Michael and his other charges in a small storage shed. Six months into Michael's stay, his foster father was found dead in his home, a victim of a violent attack: killed by Aldo, where he rescued Michael. For better or worse, young Michael repressed all memory of what had occurred and was not able to help police in their investigation. To this day, the murder investigation itself remains unsolved. When Michael would wake up in the mornings not knowing where his brother was, there would be an origami crane next to his bed, a sign his brother was watching out for him. In Morton East High School in Cicero, Illinois, Michael took an elective survey class in Arts and Crafts, which had a large section devoted to the Japanese art of origami. He was immediately drawn to the precision and patience that the practice required. This fascinated him to an extent that he began constructing a number of cranes out of any material he could find. Michael was so fond of his habit that his practice of making paper cranes carried over and continued into his adulthood. Michael was a gifted student, and finished his secondary education at Morton East High School with an impeccable record; He graduated Magna Cum Laude with a Bachelor of Science (B.S.) Degree and a Master of Science (M.S.) Degree in Civil Engineering from Loyola University in Chicago. After which, he went on to become successful as a structural engineer at the prestigious architecture firm of Middleton, Maxwell and Schaum in downtown Chicago. Michael says that he has no religion, as he had no time to think about it before getting into jail (1x1), although in truth he was raised Catholic, as he goes to confession in New Mexico and tells the priest it is his first confession in a long time. (2x11) Planning the Escape Three years before Lincoln was imprisoned at Fox River State Penitentiary in Joliet, Michael and Lincoln's relationships had grown strained because of their differing lives. Michael, proud and successful, looked down on his brother and both viewed and thought Lincoln as irresponsible and became tired of "being the older brother to (his) older brother". After Lincoln was arrested for Terrence Steadman's murder, Michael initially thought Lincoln was guilty. However, upon discovering that his brother had taken a $90,000 debt to pay for his education, Michael realized that his brother was not the man he thought he was and started to see his brother differently. Michael's discovery of his mis-perception of his brother and his brother's sacrifice for him prompts him to change; apologizes to his brother and decides to help Lincoln as, remembering how Lincoln had always looked after him when he was a child, Michael swore to do the same. This would become the reason why Michael would go to such extreme lengths to save his brother from his death sentence. Michael begins to investigate his case full-time; his feeling of guilt and familial obligation causing him to devote full-time to it. However, all the evidence pointed to Lincoln as the murderer of Steadman. Over the next three years, Michael reviewed Lincoln's case countless times but found he couldn't help his brother via any legal means. After Lincoln's last appeals are denied, Michael decided to take matters into his own hands. Coincidentally, Michael's firm had been responsible for retrofitting Fox River; the prison where Lincoln is incarcerated and being held until his execution. Retrieving the blueprints of the facility, which the firm, and Michael himself, had access to, from this information Michael spent a year creating an elaborate plan to break out his brother. (1x16) Over the course of four months, Michael had specific sections of the prison tattooed onto his upper body by the tattoo artist Syd (1x1), hidden within gothic imagery of battling angels and demons. His chest features an image of a demon slaying an angel and contains blueprints of the prison's underground tunnels and passageways. His back has the angel attacking and killing the demon and hides an overhead view of the layout of the prison. His right arm has an image of the demons, and the left the image of the angels, as well as numerous clues and reminders (e.g. chemical formulae, phone numbers and names of necessary parts he must procure within the prison).1 His arm also contains the miage of a Native American "Moaning Man" tattoo (though there are not explanations provided for this tattoo). Michael also analyzed every detail of the prison and the people inside; inmates he needed to recruit for his plan and prison staff members he needed to manipulate, to form relationships with in order to manipulate them. After urging his brother to swear that he is innocent, he paid a visit to Syd, who finished tattooing Michael design onto his body. On that very night he returned to his apartment near the Chicago River and tore off the newspaper clippings and destroyed his computer. After urging his brother to swear that he is innocent, he paid a visit to Syd, who finished tattooing Michael design onto his body. On that very night he returned to his apartment near the Chicago River and tore off the newspaper clippings and destroyed his computer. Michael then tried to rob a bank, to go to Fox River. Michael brought later to the judge after being arrest and agreed that Michael should being send to Fox River. Prison Break - The Conspiracy Paxton was in the same bus as Scofield. Scofield repeated "Yes sir" to Geary before Paxton did. After they got out of the bus, Paxton said that the place was pretty intense and mentioned The South Side butcher, the guy who killed the VP's brother. Michael mentioned that he should shut up and said that he is not in prison to make friends. Michael was then going to Bellick to check everything. Paxton was after Michael. Michael said something to John Abruzzi, which made him to attack Scofield along with his gang. Michael was then brought to Henry Pope. Michael was held captive by C-Note's gang and C-Note told about the PUGNAc he needed. However C-Note throw it away and Michael was angry after he was set free. Michael then was brought to Sara Tancredi. Sara want to check him out next time. Haywire was brought to his cell and was watching his tattoos. Michael looked at him for that. Michael later made his route how to bust out if they escape. Michael was seen when Tom Paxton wasb rought away. He was seen with his brother, Lincoln Burrows. Michael and Lincoln were talking when they had PI, but they heard that Tom Paxton did want to find out about a guy named Turk. Henry Pope and Becky Gerber then had a conversation and Pope said that Michael is a good kid, because he made a Taj Mahal for his wife. When John Abruzzi was attacked by T-Bag, he was brought to a helicopter by Sara. He was seen by Michael Scofield, C-Note, Sucre and Westmoreland. Michael was then seen with Abruzzi, T-Bag, Sucre, Westmoreland and C-Note. They were going via cell 40 escaping. Michael and Lincoln were then seen by Tom Paxton and Jack Mannix. Michael escaped from Fox River with Westmoreland, Sucre, Lincoln, T-Bag, Abruzzi and C-Note. He later becomes one of the Fox River Seven. Appearances *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 9 Trivia *He was the first main character and last main character (with Lincoln) to be seen in the game from season 1. *He was the first inmate that Paxton personally met. *Althrough being the main character of the show he has only few lines in the game. *Michael didn't appear in Chapter 7, but was a few times mentioned. *Michael didn't appear in Chapter 8, he wasn't seen or mentioned. *Both Michael, Westmoreland, C-Note and Sucre are third and appeared in 7 Chapters each. The first one are Tom Paxton and Moore, followed by Abruzzi, who is on the second place. Category:PI workers Category:Criminals Category:Living characters Category:Prison Break - The Conspiracy characters Category:Fox River escapees Category:Fox River Inmates Category:Characters Category:Michael Scofield